When Stars turn Blue
by Sin Of Kitsunes
Summary: During/After the raid for Luminous Springs, Arashi reconsiders a few things... OC shipping story. MD One-shot. StormShipping. ArashiLyra...all that good stuff. Based on a RP


StormShipping…:D

Kitsune: Hehehehe…

Arashi: -Oh joy…-

Kitsune: Aw, stop being so damn emo!

Arashi: …

Kitsune: Well, that's possibly why Lyra likes ya…ah well…A one-shot from a RP pairing that is now official!

Arashi: -Whatever…let's just get this over with.-

(~)

StormShipping

Sure, the raid on that prison went well. Though, he couldn't fight properly and thus, ordered Chase to get out of there to help others. He didn't actually expect them to win. While he was distracting a Gabite, Chase had gone.

Then, just after beating the Gabite, she came by. Of course when he first met her, she was annoying with her little power of mind reading. Not only that…he felt like she was trying to break him. Three years prior to Dusknoir taking over, he was an explorer for the guild under a Vulpix who gave him a second chance at life.

He had great respect for Kasai, and when Chase had snapped at him for always talking about her, he just had enough. Little did he know that Kasai was once his reason for fighting, he wanted to make the land as peaceful as possible. After all, she did die to protect him and what they were fighting for.

What was worse, she died right in front of him while he was a Riolu. Arashi was angered by that and did the last thing he would ever want, he evolved. He wasn't sure why, but he did, without the help of Luminous Springs. Then, after killing Kasai's killer, he dragged her body back to the guild, then just left.

That was three years ago. This is now.

Arashi looked about the small group, somewhat celebrating the fact that they won. Jack, reuniting with his family. Drake, fully evolved as a Dragonite. He could never fully trust Drake, since he used to work for Dusknoir. Same with Ukashka, the crazy psycho fire obsessed Ninetales. Arashi returned his attention back to the Donphan, who was still reuniting with his small family.

Arashi managed a half smile at that, wondering if he would ever find his own family. Don the green Crobat was amongst his army of Golbats and Zubats. Some of them had been killed by the guards, or the Black Division who were defending the springs that the prison had been built around.

The only flaw in their defences was that there were too many openings to the springs, and would have been easier to defend if they had more.

Arashi sat down on a member of the Black Division who was barely alive, a Mightyena. Their leader, Black Nero was powerful, surprisingly powerful. But Drake and Lyra had driven him away.

His eyes fell upon a lovely sight to him, a Espeon with a bite mark in one of her ears. She was talking to an Alakazam, trying to get some training in the art of being a Psychic.

"You know, your lucky to like someone like her," a voice said from beside him. Arashi turned to see Zarakus, a Weavile with a seashell bracelet around his right wrist.

"What!" Arashi demanded, despite the harsh lighting, his fur near his cheeks seemed to turn redder.

Zarakus sighed, shaking his head. "Being your friend-"

"Excuse me, friend? Last I checked, you were trying to kill me," Arashi replied, folding his paws. His gaze turned to Kara, the Altaria who no longer had flying problems so far. Her best friend…

"Details, details," Zarakus said dismissing it with a wave of his claw. "Grudges come and go, besides, it would really hurt my credibility if I killed ya in front of your girlfriend."

Racking his brain for the word, which he only learned recently, Arashi frowned. "You and Base are the only two who seem to think that."

"Hey! Base is calling…I mean Luminous Springs!" Lyra called out, running down the hallway.

"Ugh…I just sat down," Arashi groaned before getting up and running after Lyra.

Zarakus chuckled to himself. The group disburse, all heading to the springs.

"He found himself a keeper, eh, Kasai?" he asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, makes me happy that my best friend found himself someone," a voice from beside the Weavile said. A ghostly image of a Vulpix appeared, sitting down with a smile on its face.

Zarakus looked beside at him, jumping up in shock. "Ka-kasai!"

"Never seen a ghost before?" Kasai asked, with a amused grin on her face.

"Well…no," Zarakus replied, still shocked by the sight of his dead friend.

Kasai waved a paw in the air, dismissing the current conversation.

"Well yeah, let's just go with that," Kasai said, standing up and looking down the hallway. "Shouldn't you go with the rest of them?"

"Eh, they don't need me around there," Zarakus said, looking at where the ghost was. But she was gone. "Cheater…"

(~)

After they got back to the base, during that night.

With Machi the Minum put to bed, Arashi snuck out to look at the stars. He chose a rock near the ocean. He sat down on it, then laid down on it staring at the stars

"Arashi?"

He sat up, turning around to see Lyra, the Espeon who Zarakus thought he liked. "Ye-yes?" His heart started to beat faster, his throat dryer.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down near the rock.

"No-nothing!"

"Your stuttering." Lyra said, looking up at the Lucario.

Arashi was silent, he had no reply to that.

"Well?"

"Uh…"

Arashi didn't notice the entire resistance watching. Course, not being trained to use the aura to sense close distances doesn't help.

"No reason…" his voice dropped.

"Seriously! Why're we out here, Zarakus?" Chase asked, looking at them, tail swishing about.

Rina, a Blaziken who has split personalities tried her best to keep the flames hidden.

"This'll be either a train wreak or a entertaining show," Ukashka said, looking a the two.

"Oh?"

Arashi sighed, "I'm going back inside…"

He started to stand, but slid on something and fell forwards…down towards the ocean.

"Arashi!"

"Oh crap…" Zarakus shouted as Lyra jumped after him.

(~)

Three hours later, on a beach…the surf pounded against her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Where…am I?" Lyra asked herself, seeing Arashi near her. She shook her head, looking around.

"Well, you're on a beach near the Beach Cave," a Vulpix said from in front of her. Lyra blinked, having not seen this Vulpix anywhere when she looked around.

"Um…who are you…?" Lyra wondered, trying to read this Vulpix's mind but found she couldn't.

"Well…hmmm…Dunno how much Arashi's said about me already…" the Vulpix said, rubbing her chin with a paw. "Well, I'm known as Kasai. And both of you, are really really heavy."

Lyra blinked for a few minutes. "Kasai…the one who died?" The Vulpix nodded sadly, but then smiled again.

"I'm glad Arashi found someone so he can stop being so emo,"

"He was that bad before?"

"Nah, he wasn't as emo…more untrusting sort of thing."

Lyra sighed, looking over at the Lucario.

"Really doesn't help that he doesn't know how to swim…but, he'll be fine, it's not his time…" Kasai said, noticing Lyra looking over at Arashi. Kasai smiled before hearing new voices in the air…the ones of the resistance. She sighed, "Lyra, I have to go, please take care of Arashi for me. Be sure he doesn't do anything stupid or reckless…then again…that'd be a massive task."

"Ok…" Lyra wanted to thank Kasai…not quite sure for what, but when she turned, Kasai was already gone.

The Resistance group managed to catch up to them.

From above, Kasai was watching, smiling the whole time.

And Arashi, hearing voices slowly opened his eyes. "What…happened? Last thing I remember was slipping…"

"Your ok now," Lyra replied as Arashi slowly stood up, wincing as the injuries from the fall revealed themselves.

(~)

Kitsune: And there's one.

Kasai: Yes! I make an appearance!

Arashi: *Confused*

Kitsune: There might be another one soon…hehehe… Also, sorry for any OOCness.


End file.
